


【DMC/VD】如果偷亲双胞胎哥哥会有什么后果

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 蠢，只有蠢。OOC算窝的，其他都算卡婊的【？归根结底来说可能是一个 但·搬起石头砸自己的脚·丁 的故事，不过这石头好像砸得也不太痛哈？灵感来源，对的，就是之前很火那个偷亲你的直男朋友会有什么反应的视频，真的，窝觉得很多都一定是爱情【？？？？？cp只有VD，如果看出了别的cp那一定是您的错觉请不要讲出来噢~
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【DMC/VD】如果偷亲双胞胎哥哥会有什么后果

Dante前几天无聊上网冲浪的时候，看到一个视频合集，名字叫做《偷偷亲一口你的直男朋友看看他有什么反应》。传奇恶魔猎人一边看一边拍桌大笑，圣代化了一半儿都没来得及吃。

他觉得这个是真的好，靠谱，并且唯恐天下不乱地打算亲自下场尝试一下。

一下楼他就看见他亲爱的大侄子捧着一只奇形怪状的devil breaker翻来覆去地盘，心思瞬间活络。

Nero这会儿正开心地研究Nico新给他做的宝贝手手，自从上次他管Dante把Cerberus King借过去玩了一阵之后，他就十分羡慕这种又能发电又能生火还能敲出冰的旅行居家必备良品。按说他自个儿的devil breaker里其实也算是有能发电能喷火的，然而耐不住大小伙子的好说歹说威逼利诱，Nico最终还是给他新做了个能敲冰的手。此刻年轻的恶魔猎人只想赶紧敲点冰出来让夏日炎炎变得无比美妙，压根儿就没管他那个爱搞事情的亲叔是不是一屁股坐在了他旁边。

这小子，长这么大了脾气又炸又痞的，侧脸看着还是一如既往的乖哈，不愧是我斯巴达家的崽。Dante乐呵呵地凑过去以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势在他大侄子脸上吧唧了那么一口。

Nero惊得像只小鹿全身汗毛倒竖着蹦了起来，连手里的devil breaker都扔出去飞了老远。他看见他叔一脸什么事都没发生的模样吹着口哨假装沉迷花花公子，就知道自己肯定被整了。

“F**k you Dante！”

小伙子背后天蓝蓝的小翅膀一个蓝拳挥过去，却在即将砸到亲叔鼻子前一秒撞在空气中一堵红色的魔力墙上。

操！天杀的Dante！天杀的royal guard！

年轻人捡起他的新款敲冰手愤愤地摔门而去。

而欺负了小辈还浑然不觉得自己哪里不对的厚颜无耻中年人笑得直锤沙发扶手。嗨呀真的太好玩了，不过说起来这小伙子仗着自己年轻底子好一点都不注意保养哈，皮肤还没他爹好呢。（是说您有脸说？）

一击得手的传奇恶魔猎人又继续把坏心思打到下一个目标身上。对，就是他亲哥。想想刚才亲侄子给他的反应，然后再脑补一下他哥会有什么反应，Dante心里别提多么乐呵了。

他把那本用来打掩护的花花公子夹在腋下，哼着歌儿溜达上楼，然后十分顺利地在卧室窗边的长椅上找到了他的下一个目标。他的兄长脊背挺得笔直，正借着窗外的日光读着手里厚重的精装书。交叠的双腿、捧着书的手肘和眼睛到书的距离都堪称标准范例。Dante盯着这副司空见惯的光景突然很想笑，他觉得给他哥配一副老光镜肯定他妈该死地适合。

但是这会儿可不能笑，Dante装模作样地坐在Vergil隔壁，摊开那本被他翻了无数遍也没见翻出什么花的低俗杂志。他用余光观察Vergil的侧脸，确认他的兄长完全没care他（这听上去或许有些惨），于是故技重施飞快地凑过去在Vergil侧脸吧唧了一口，然后又快速撤回来做出什么都不知道的样子。

然而，预料中的幻影剑阎魔刀次元斩一个都没有砸过来，Dante越过杂志上方偷偷地瞄一眼过去，Vergil依然专心致志地看着他的书，根本连眼皮都没有抬一下。

啊？啊？没反应？亏我还特意切了royal guard……那没反应怎么办，再、再亲一口？大不了也就是把royal guard切成trickster跑路嘛。

心态十分积极的传奇恶魔猎人在长椅上挪动了一下屁股，然后他脊背贴着靠背滑向Vergil那一边，但是同样的招数怎么可能对圣斗士……啊呸，对斯巴达之子起作用呢。

Dante猛地撞进一片褪色了的浅蓝色海洋里，嘴唇碰到不一样的触感也昭告着他的偷袭失败。

我被我哥阴了！去你的没反应！去你的Vergil！

很好，他知道刚才被整的大侄子是什么心情了，可喜可贺。

他看见他哥的唇角非常不明显地勾起来些许，并且他可以从那里读出诸如“愚蠢，Dante”这一类的嫌弃。

但是Vergil只是说。

他只是说，“Vergil得一分。”

不同色号的蓝互相吸引着，而周围的一切便再也无法进入他们的视线。

Nero觉得他可以把楼梯的扶手捏成渣。

对于自己刚才落荒而逃的行为，年轻人回过味来觉得可能自己有那么一点点反应过度了，于是他决定回去告诉他叔他其实完全没有被吓到并且对这种幼稚的行径表达强烈谴责，结果为什么撞见亲爹和亲叔的狗粮呢！

Nero发誓，他要是再来找这俩没脸没皮的老家伙他就是孙子！

哎？我他妈可不就是他们爹的孙子么！

F**k you all！

年轻的斯巴达悲愤地把事务所门口的垃圾桶踹上了天。

Fin

番外

D：哥你变坏了，你以前明明跟你儿子一样好骗。

V：我儿子？你还亲了我儿子？！你亲哪儿了！

D：啊、就……脸呗。哥啊我觉得你才该给你儿子一个亲亲。

V：闭嘴Dante。


End file.
